Improvisation
by awesomeECG
Summary: Believe it or not, you can beat villains in the simplest way possible.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to mind during the Episode 18, and I'm surprised that no one has though of this yet.**

Artemis and Zatanna were screwed. 'Harm' , is defending against Zatanna's magic attacks and is currently against Artemis one on one hand combat and, by the way things were looking, she wouldn't last much longer.

The only chance they have to beat Harm is to unsheathe this sword, but it wouldn't budge. _I must have a pure heart,or... _either good Zatanna thinks to herself as she a takes momentary glance at the combat next to her, _a purely evil heart does that just as well_. Since neither her, nor Artemis not purely good, that choice is out.

The saber is invulnerable to magic ,of course.

_Maybe I should work on one step at a time. _Zatanna thinks to herself, trying to formulate a plan._ T_he sword is thrusted into the concrete of the ceiling of the building. "bath validus distraho."She closes close her eyes, and using her magical powers,the magician summoned some dissolving acid. She remembers learning this spell so she could dissolve the locks for the lockers at the school for a prank, but that is another story. She poured the acid to dissolve the concrete around the sword , and the sword is freed it from the stone,unscathed.

One part down, one much harder part to go.

Artemis won't last much longer. Zatanna was miffed, to say the least, _I wish I could help her, but the sword won't cooperate!_ She takes a cursory look at the weapon, The sword is covered by a wood sculptured like a gargoyle's arm and the sheath is cold to the touch.

"Duh!"! She says out loud, almost doing an ' Hello Megan'. _I'm going to make the sword cooperate even if it doesn't want to._

On Artemis' side of the problem she would probably wish that she had an idea right about now. Harm was blocking every attack she was throwing at him. Even though she wouldn't admit it herself. Harm has the advantage here of height and experience, and the sword has given him physical strength and power. She was running out of stamina, and her dodging is getting more sloppy.

As she was dodging her enemy, she feels cold air on her back, out of her peripheral vision, she checks and finds out that she is on the edge of the building. She can't take another blow, for obvious reasons, or she would go ker-splat.

"Looks like this is the end." Artemis worriedly mutters to herself. "Harm thinks that this is your end." The man retorts. The man's smirk turns into a dazed look as he tumbles onto the ground. As Artemis walks off the precarious ledge, she looks to see Zatanna holding the sword, sheath and all. " How did knock out Harm?" Artemis asks curiously

. " Simple." Zatanna replied. "Improvisation. I stopped thinking of using it as sword, and used it as a club instead. So I it him on the back of his head when he wasn't looking."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I just had to find the "right" moment to change. Besides I am working on some other projects and stories right now too.**

**(Also, I wrote most of this at Midnight, so forgive me if I have grammatical mistakes.)  
><strong>

**Episode 19  
>xxxxxxxxxxx<br>Zatanna POV**

Seven against one. Should be easy, right? Wrong. The team and I were being pummeled by Klarion. He, along with some other sorcerers were able to keep children and adults in completely different universes. Needless to say, we need to put them back together.

I heard Kid Flash speak to Artemis" When Fate processed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat."

"Good,I'm not a cat fan anyway." Artemis said. And shot an arrow at the cat.

Unfortunately, Klarion noticed the arrow and turned it into a green ball of yarn. Then he said," Show them what a familiar to a lord of chaos can do."

_I don't like the sound of that_.

The tabby soon transformed into a horrible, semi-saber tooth tiger. It was so strong that it even knocked Superboy away.

Then an idea came into my head. It was the ridiculous plan I had ever came up with. But it is so stupid it might work. You can only best crazy with crazy, right?

Witch Boy was cheering over his victory over the team and me. He temporarily lowered his defensive shield, and that is where I made my move.

I looked towards the rock and said "hsif otni kcor mrofsnart!" The rock turned into a decent sized fish. I grabbed it,hurled it towards Klarion, and hoped with all my might that I wouldn't miss.

The fish smack-dabbed him in the back of his head. This caught him by surprise, and he said. " Ew, I just got fish slime all over me."

But I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the familiar he had. The tiger's nose twitched and he looked at the source of the fish (food) smell.

Klarion also soon noticed his pet's expression and his eyes widened in fear. " Uh oh."

This is where the Beauty of the plan comes into play. Klarion cannot hurt his familiar, in either attack of defense. If he hurts his anchor to the plain of reality, he will simply vanish.

That is why he did the only sensible thing anyone would think of; run. He was soon running off into the distance with his familiar behind him.

Now, the spell circle was not glowing anymore and was shutting down. For a spell using multiple universes you need magic on both sides to keep them apart, since witch boy is currently running for his afterlife, he is not powering the sorcery on this side of the universe. So the spell is broken.

The adults soon faded back into our existence and we hugged each other. ( After defeating the other 4 sorcerers, of course.)

Then Dad came up to me and said ," How did you guys defeat Klarion all by yourselves?"

I told him this;" Trust me, you wouldn't believe it if I told you." 


End file.
